Windows To Love
by JamieFirefly
Summary: A Collection of Zutara One Shots. Chapter 2: Black: Corrupted. A slightly darker twist on the Zutara relationship. How can something that feels so right, be so wrong? Lots of enjoyable Zutara smut.... :-D. Chapter 1: Falling in Love is Version 2.0.
1. Yellow: Falling in Love

**Well this is the first installment of a collection of McFly inspired Zutara one-shots. Enjoy! Please review. **

**Title: Falling in Love**

**Summary: Zuko is tormented by the memory of the girl that got away.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or it characters. I don't own "Falling in Love."**

Author's Note: This is Falling in Love 2.0. I reworded some parts, added some things and I shortened the song.

* * *

_**"Everyday feels like a Monday.  
There is, no escaping from the heartache,  
Now I, wanna put it back together.  
'Coz it's, always better late than never."**_

Something hot slowly crawled across my face. I groaned, and turned over. It persisted, slicing through my dream like a sword through a piece of paper. I groaned again, pulling the gray sheets over my head, but of course the sun's rays weren't going to back down without a fight. "Damn it!" I yelled, thrusting the covers aside. The sun beamed triumphantly down on me through the skylight in the roof. How the hell did life get this way?

Lately, I've been waking up in the afternoons, lounging around my house on Ember Island, doing absolutely nothing. I don't mean to sleep in so late, but something's been bugging me, taunting me where ever I go. It takes all my energy to ignore it, leaving me physically exhausted and mentally scarred. And since it's about another girl, I can't really talk to Mai about it. I have to fight this alone. But the sad part is: sometimes I don't want to fight it, I just want to drown in it.

Stretching the sleep out of my body, my daily battle began. How long can I last this time? How long can I keep from going insane? How long are you going to do this? Yes, you! Torturing me, haunting me in my dreams. Following me in everything I do. You're first thing I think about when I wake up. And now... today...

I looked over at the empty space next to me. Today... it's gotten worse... because today I wished it was you sleeping beside me, instead of her. I know, I know! How can I think about you when I'm with her? I ask myself the same question everyday. But sometimes, it feels like I've made the wrong decision. Like the humdrum of my boring life as Fire Lord wouldn't be so average if you were here with me. I mean, Mai's on vacation and I don't miss her at all. Isn't there something wrong with that?

_**"Saying, everyday should be a new day,  
to make you smile and find a new way  
Of falling in love.  
I could've fallen in love."**_

I sat up. Only you can make me regret the choices I've made. Well, you and Uncle, of course, but Uncle's family. With you, it's different. You believed in me. You saw the good in me, when no one else did. Only you can make start asking myself "what if"? What if we'd been more than friends? What if we'd taken it further? What if I wasn't such a jerk and you weren't so stubborn?

We could have been great together, you and I. Sure, I once chased you around the world and tried to capture you, and sure, you once hated my guts and wanted me dead, but that all changed when I learned of my true destiny and you forgave me for my past sins. If anything, our history makes us stronger, because beyond all the fighting and betrayal , we still became close friends, we saved each other's lives, and we still have a connection…

Annoyed with myself, I got out of bed and started pacing. What's wrong with me? Why am I being so mushy? Why do I miss you so much? Why do I regret not telling you this? And why am I thinking about it now and not before when it all counted, when it could have made a difference, when you were still here?

_**Out of our minds and out of time.  
Wishin' I could be with you  
To share the view.  
We could've fallen in love.**_

Needing some fresh air, I went outside and sat on the porch. The salty breeze felt good against my skin. I smiled, looking out at the seascape off Ember Island. The beach sparkled like someone had dropped a big bottle of Ty Lee's circus glitter in it. Little red snail-crabs scuttled back and forth across the sand and for a moment, as my mind wandered, I thought I'd been rid of you. Only to find a second later, there I was wishing I wasn't here on my own; wishing I was here with you and only you.

I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. This isn't working. I'm getting sick of the pain and I can't take another day of wondering. But, I can't tell you…can I? I mean, what about everyone else. I don't want to be the selfish jerk who ruins someone else's relationship just because he can't figure out his own. Aarg!! But living and not knowing is driving me nuts.

_**Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya.  
Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya.**_

_**I can't take another night on my own,  
So I take a breath and then I pick up the phone  
She said…**_

After a few minutes of fighting with myself, and a few more seconds of convincing myself it was a good idea, I decided to write you a letter. You wouldn't need to write back, and it would all just be to clear my head. I looked up at the sky. Maybe this is what I need to do. Instantly feeling renewed, I stood up and turned to go inside, fully determined to end my suffering, when a loud squawk caught my attention.

_**Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya.**_

The owl-hawk soared through the air, and landed on my shoulder. There was a note tied to its foot. I pulled it off and the bird flew away.

_**Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya.**_

I slowly unrolled the tiny scroll. Suddenly, my breath caught in my throat as my eyes scanned the tidy script on the paper.

_**Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya.**_

Some of the words were smudged. Had you been crying... over me?

_**She said…**_

Dear Zuko,

I know it's too late, but I'm sick of waiting and I can't take it anymore. If I don't tell you how I feel, I think I'll just go crazy. I know I sound irrational, and completely illogical, but I wish I'd told you sooner...

_**We could've fallen in love.  
I wish I'd fallen in love.**_


	2. Black: Corrupted

**Here's the second installment in the Windows to Love Collection: Corrupted. **

**Summary: A slightly darker twist on the Zutara relationship. How can something that feels so right, be so wrong? Lots of enjoyable Zutara smut...**

**I decided every chapter would be a different color: This one is most definitely black. :) I'm very proud of it. The idea came to me at 5 in the morning and I immediately started writing. And now its 3:30pm and I'm posting it. Hope you like. Review por favor. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or A:TLA and I don't ****own the song.**

Just for reference Zuko is 19 and Katara is 18.

* * *

**"Do you remember how it started?  
The fairytale got twisted and decayed.  
The innocence has all been broken?  
How did we get the way?"**

A single maid idled in one of the many palace corridors in the Fire Nation castle. She pulled out a sandwich from her apron and began to enjoy an unsanctioned break from her usual cleaning duties.

Behind a door, elements merged in heated passion. Sunlight streamed through a window as lips crashed together like cool ocean waves on a hot sandy beach. Zuko's touch was a branding iron, and with every searing kiss, he made Katara his. She moaned as his lips trailed tantalizing kisses down her neck, before focusing on a particularly sensitive spot just above her collar. Her body trembled. Every hair stood on end and every nerve was on fire.

Feeling Katara about to collapse from sheer pleasure, Zuko firmly grasped her thighs and lifted her up onto him, pushing her back against the wall to lessen the weight. He could feel her hands massaging his scalp, before they roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so she could kiss him fully.

Zuko could never allow himself to appear so vulnerable, _except_ with her. Needing her touch, craving her taste, he had no problem letting her know as his fingers trailed along the soft skin of her legs. The firebender growled. Arousing as it was, he grew tired of foreplay. He wanted _her_... and he wanted her _now_.

Pulling back, his eyes bore into hers and she wasted no time answering his prayers. Hastily, Katara grabbed his robes and pushed them off his shoulders as he did hers. Finally, meeting the last barrier between her eyes and her lover's perfectly toned body, she tore off his tunic and sent it flying across the room knocking over a large vase.

Outside, the maid lifted her head. What was that noise? She searched for the sounds, which got louder with every step.

Stumbling blindly around a table and some chairs, Katara pushed Zuko towards the bed, before pouncing on him and pinning him down in the dark red sheets. Oh no you don't, Zuko thought as he flipped them over, switching the roles in their little game of cat-fox and squirrel-mouse. Zuko ripped off Katara's top revealing golden brown skin wrapped in white undergarments. He forcefully tossed the shredded clothing aside, this time knocking a lamp off the night table.

Four doors later the servant jumped as another loud crash rang out. She lifted her hand to the fifth door.

Amidst the growing passion, the two benders had ignored the sound of breaking furniture, but it was the gentle knock of a castle servant that stopped them in their tracks. Zuko glared over his shoulder at the wooden door, _daring_ the person on the other side to disturb them again.

Knock. Knock.

He groaned in annoyance and turned back to Katara who was stifling a chuckle at the exasperated look on his face.

"Is someone in there?"

Zuko sighed, dropping his head onto Katara's shoulder. "No." he whispered to himself. "Go away!" The waterbender shook below him in a fit of silent laughter.

"Hum… must be rats. Better tell Lady Mai," the maid concluded, finally shuffling away.

At the mention of Zuko's fiancé, the two teens froze. How could a single name turn him off so quickly? The Fire Lord lifted his head and glanced at Katara. He could tell she'd been put off by the reference as well. Katara sighed, not meeting his gaze.

Her thoughts drifted away as she pondered about the current _position _she was in. When had _she_ become the other women, she wondered. When had she decided that what she and Zuko were doing was _not _a complete act of shame and cruelty? And when had she come to the disturbing conclusion that she didn't care?

Katara felt Zuko shift above her and immediately she remembered. The love, the passion, whatever they had, however corrupted it was, made everything that was wrong about their relationship non-existent. Zuko knew it too. The lust, the hate, the anger, strangely all of it was just something too good to pass up. Outside this room, they masked their growing attraction with arguments, but it was the constant bickering that tempted Zuko the most. Sometimes it took all his concentration not to grab her and have his way with her right then and there. And even though they both knew that the more they fed this monster they had created, the more it would destroy them; in the end, death was the only thing that could stop this affair.

Acknowledging that they weren't going to go any further this time, Zuko and Katara got dressed. But when Katara reached for the doorknob, Zuko grabbed her unexpectedly. He pushed her against the wall, effectively trapping her beneath him, and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply, making it a point to leave her _begging_ for more. It had to be the single most sensually poignant experienced of Katara's life. Because she knew that, more than a kiss, it was a promise, an oath, that the next time, and there _would_ _be_ a next time, he would have her and he would take her and nothing would to get in his way. And what was most frightening, was that she relished the thought.

As suddenly as it had started, the kiss was over and Zuko was gone, leaving Katara to draw in a long shaky breath. She closed her eyes and clutched her chest, willing her heart to slow its fervent beating. He was going to be the death of her, she mused.

Outside the window, dangling innocently from a lemon-orange tree, Ty Lee's hand covered her mouth in utter shock. She swiftly slid down the branch and hurried over to the castle doors. What was Mai going to say about this?

**"So good you've got to abuse it.  
So fast that sometimes you lose it.  
It chews you up when you feed it  
But everyone needs to eat.  
Am I too much for you?  
Cuz your too much for me?  
You still wanna be and I still wanna be  
Corrupted."**


End file.
